kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 56
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Kyle Munkittrick (@popbioethics) **Science, Not Fiction **Pop Transhumanism *Arvan Reese (@SexGenderBody) **SexGenderBdoy.com Errata *Is sex a human right (Via early to bed) - Kink On Tap Topics *Would you pick your child's sexual orientation? | Science Not Fiction | Discover Magazine *A Distinction Without Deference Judicial activism is OK for embryos but not for gays. - By William Saletan - Slate Magazine *HIV positive pop star convicted. *China's hot new commodity: "Fake virgins" - Broadsheet - Salon.com *New Zealand to have its first male brothel for female clients. Notable quotes * "Eugenics is not sexy." ** Maymay @ MP3 Timemark External references *Consent Counts: Home *Why We Should Criminalise Dangerous Sexual Behaviour *Corkery brothel faces "discrimination" Chat room quotes *So many state funding issues would evaporate with decriminalization of both drugs and sex. rumiboy @ 00:14:55 UTC *mmhmm we've decriminalized prostitution here in New Zealand, nothing but good results and workers rights. tamora @ 00:15:46 UTC *Personhood will become more important when an entire prosthetic body is develop, as it will be. rumiboy @ 00:21:48 *What the hell is BALANCE anyway, by who's standards? jefferson50583 @ 00:28:30 UTC *Good tip, nick. again, I think all of this manipulation is a crime against a person, depriving them of the right to the luck of the genetic draw. rumiboy @ 00:30:49 UTC *You don't need technology to oppress... but you can use technology to eradicate oppression. jefferson50583 @ 00:35:25 UTC *This idea of personhood as the standard is very attractive to me. The question should always be, Am I doing harm to another person. rumiboy @ 00:37:01 UTC *That's because, until one is "of age", our society wants to brand any sexual behavior as verboten. Siniful @ 00:39:28 UTC *The same society that forbids is permeated by sexual pressure on young people to sell products. rumiboy @ 00:40:29 UTC *I am and always be skeptic of anyone individual or institution or any "scientific/medical" agenda which determines the specs of normality... jefferson50583 @ 00:43:24 *From a certain viewpoint, yes.. Though I'm thinking no matter who we put in charge, and I think we do need people in charge to free ourselves up to focus on other things, we'll end up with flaws, people abusing their position, giving in to greed, etc. Squeak @ 00:55:17 UTC *MORALITY is a relative value. RIGHTS are not relative. jefferson50583 @ 01:02:29 UTC *ANY interference with mind development creates bias, one way or another. Schooling is by far the greatest bias generator humans invented. jefferson50583 @ 01:06:46 UTC *Hmm. I figure its up to the individual to be smart enough to not take everything they're taught as god given truth. Perhaps more philosophy should be taught if people go to higher education thinking they shouldn't question what they're taught. Non-questioning sounds very anti higher education. Squeak @ 01:14:35 UTC *It wasn't her sexual behavior that was dangerous, it was her problem with truthfulness. rumiboy @ 01:16:30 UTC *The mandatory course we have about the philosophy of science was very helpful for putting things into perspective, de-deifying science. Squeak @ 01:16:40 UTC *It bothers me to criminalize any sort of sexual behavior between consenting adults... but I think that someone who does engage in potentially fatal disease-spreading bothers me. Siniful @ 01:16:56 UTC *Oh, yeah Odysseus, he was so Captain Kirk. rumiboy @ 01:35:17 UTC *I think many who are opposed to sex for money, are opposed to sex for pleasure as well. rumiboy @ 01:38:55 UTC Additional links *City ranking by penis size. *Rabger's model *Arse Elektronika 2010: SPACE RACY *Eugenics *Would anyone notice if we started endorsing Eugenics? *Fetlife group with a fetish on Eugenics - membership required to view *Women who buy sex back Corkery's brothel plan